Articles having a structure of nanometer sized pores or voids can be useful for several applications based on optical, physical, or mechanical properties provided by their nanovoided composition. For example, a nanovoided article includes a polymeric solid network or matrix that at least partially surrounds pores or voids. The pores or voids are often filled with gas such as air. The dimensions of the pores or voids in a nanovoided article can generally be described as having an average effective diameter that can range from about 1 nanometer to about 1000 nanometers. The International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry (IUPAC) has defined three size categories of nanoporous materials: micropores with voids less than 2 nm, mesopores with voids between 2 nm and 50 nm, and macropores with voids greater than 50 nm. Each of the different size categories can provide unique properties to a nanovoided article.